


Lydia Thought...

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kissing in the Rain, One Shot, Ripped Stiles, Romance, because i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the choice is obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Thought...

It was raining in Beacon Hills and it had been pretty quiet lately. Lydia was lying on her bed. It was Sunday night. She thought back too the time she was with Jackson. She couldn’t even remember why she loved him. He treated her like shit. When Lydia said something Jackson always told her to shut up or just rolled his eyes. Then she thought about Stiles. Stiles. He was always there for her. He is there when she has her banshee episodes. He is there when she feels bad. He is there when she cries and tells her she’s beautiful. What did Jackson ever tell her when she was crying? He told her not to act like a little child and to go fix her make-up.   
  
What did Jackson say when she told him in 4th grade that her parents were going to get divorced. He said that he didn’t even have real parents and left to play soccer. When Stiles found her crying in one of the classrooms that day he asked her what was wrong. She told him. He hugged her tightly and told her it was going to be fine. He told her that she was strong and she was going to get through it. You know what she said after he had helped her? She told him to not tell anyone so that her reputation wouldn't get destroyed.  
  
Jackson was only for the show and still she loved him. But now. Jackson was gone…finally. Malia had left a few months ago. She had decided that beacon hills was too dangerous and she left with Peter to find her mother in Mexico. And well Lydia had been in love with Stiles for 8 months now.  
  
 In 5th grade she had a little crush on Stiles. He was so funny but Jackson didn't like him so she didn't say anything and her crush faded away. Who would have thought that it wasn't just a crush?

 

**You know what? _Sometimes…the choice is obvious._**

 

She grabbed he car keys and rode to the Stilinski house hold. Stiles’ jeep was parked in front of the house but the sheriff’s car wasn't there. She walked up to the front door.  
She knocked on the door. Stiles had just taken a shower and was still just wearing a towel. Thinking it was just his dad who forgot the key to the front door again. He went downstairs. Still wearing only a towel. He opened the door and…let’s just say it wasn't his dad. “Lydia”! He said in shock. Lydia was just standing there. Totally blacked out. Stiles was ripped!  “Uh…come in. I’ll be right back” he said.

He ran upstairs and changed from his towel into actual clothes. Meanwhile Lydia sat down on the couch.” Holy shit he’s hot” she said just before she heard Stiles coming down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.  “So, what’s up?” he said. “Well, I came to tell you something." She said. "okay" She cleared her throat. "Remember when I was with Jackson and he treated me like shit?” He nodded. How could he forget? She stood up and started pacing around. She looks so cute he thought  
“Anyways, I was thinking. Jackson was a douchebag and every time he was so mean to me you were there. You were right there to help me and I can’t thank you enough for that. Stiles, I've never felt this way for anyone before”. She said while holding his hand so he was standing in front of her.  
  
 “I've been in love with you for the last 8 months and I want to be with you” She said. Stiles looked shocked and happier than ever.  He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. “I love you too”. She pecked his lips again. “Would you mind picking me up for school tomorrow as my boyfriend?” She said with a smirk on her face. “I’ll pick you up, as my girlfriend” he said grinning.

She turned around to walk out of the door when stiles came after her turned her around. He smashed their lips together in a breath taking kiss. “I know how much you love the notebook so why not kiss you in the pouring rain?” he said. Lydia giggled. “You can stay you know?” he said. “I would like that.” She said. He held her hand and guided her back in.  
  
 _ **Sometimes the choice is obvious**_.


End file.
